A bill receiving and payout device used for a vending machine or a money exchanger consists generally of a bill discrimination device for discriminating whether a deposited bill is a true bill or a false one including the denomination thereof and a bill receiving device for receiving a bill which has been accepted as a true bill by the bill discrimination device. Known in the art are various bill receiving devices.
A bill receiving device capable of paying out a once received bill per se is known. Also known is a bill receiving device capable of stacking bills of two different denominations separately.
Our patent application “Method of Receiving and Payout Bills” USA Application #60/862,346 describes a bill receiving device for storing bills into a stacker or into a dispenser stacker also know as a bill hopper. Bills form the bill hopper could be dispensed to the customer using the same inlet as the one used to accept the bill.
Other bill payout disclosures include the following list of U.S. Patent Numbers:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,205,481; 5,209,335; 5,209,395; 5,495,929; 5,564,545; 5,653,436; 5,657,846; 5,715,923; 5,730,271; 5,730,271; 5,803,227; 5,836,510; 5,887,695; 5,907,141; 5,964,462; 6,019,208; 6,047,886; 6,057,683; 6,105,747; 6,142,284; 6,149,150; 6,163,034; 6,164,642; 6,186,339; 6,229,317; 6,241,240; 6,289,261; 6,293,867; 6,296,242; 6,332,099; 6,371,473; 6,379,246; 6,567,722; 6,598,788; 6,619,461; 6,651,796; 6,712,352; 6,722,781; 6,742,644; 6,742,645; 6,745,887; 6,827,235; 6,860,480; 6,889,849; 6,889,850; 6,907,977; 6,957,732; 6,959,859; 7,100,913, U.S. Patent Publications 2004/0012142; 2004/0050651; 2004/0129529; 2004/0130318; 2004/0206601; 2004/0249501; 2005/0284728 and, Foreign Patent Number WO 0243013.
Vandalism has long been a problem for vending machines equipped with a Bill Validator. Sometimes thieves may pry open the vending machine bottom of the door to gain access to a change box. Similarly, thieves may pry open the top of the door to gain access to bills in a dollar bill Validator.
More recently vandals attack the bill Validator directly through its inlet “phishing” the bills from the stackers especially when the Vending Machine A.C. power is OFF and so any alarms are eliminated.